Gueule de bois
by Ripper de la Blackstaff
Summary: c'est le sequel de Eméchées. Le lendemain matin, on se réveille, on a mal au crane, on découvre ce qu'on a fait pendant la nuit... Slash FF


Re !

La suite de "Eméchées" est là !

C'est toujoursécrit par Allthesame et que vous pouvez trouver ici :

http/ www. s/ 2037466/ 1/pour la VO.

Donc, Harry Potter est à Rowling, et l'histoire est à Allthesame, comme d'hab, j'ai que dalle !

Toc toc toc, ce n'est pas la porte du paradis, pensait Hermione en se réveillant le lendemain matin. Quel mal de crâne. Elle n'en avait pas eu un depuis… un bon bout de temps. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière ? Elle était partie faire la fête dans la salle des profs et c'était bien. Albus avait fait un punch fantastique et elle en avait bu un, deux, trois, cinq… ah oui, c'était ça le mal de tête. Et Minerva était là, et elle était magnifique, comme toujours et elles avaient bien ri et en fin de soirée, elles étaient parties ensemble. Elles avaient trouvé les appartements de Minerva et soudain elles étaient dans la chambre et Minerva était toujours aussi fantastique et elles étaient si proches et puis… Hermione sursauta et sortit hors du lit en hurlant : « C'est impossible ! » Après avoir réalisé ses actions, elle se renfonça dans son lit, les draps au dessus de son crâne douloureux et gémit :

- C'est possible…

Minerva sortit du lit, souriante. En baillant et en s'étirant, son sourire s'élargit. La nuit dernière lui laissait une impression difficile à expliquer mais elle était sûre d'une chose : elle avait voulu qu'Hermione l'embrasse. La réalité était encore plus belle que ses espoirs. De bonne humeur, elle s'habilla et était en train de brosser ses cheveux quand quelqu'un frappa.

- Entrez !

Une très pâle et hésitante Hermione entra, sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

- Bonjour, Min… Euh, je voulais savoir, si tu allais bien…

Minerva sourit, surprise.

- Oh, bien sûr.

Elle ajouta mentalement : « Comment ne pourrais je pas aller bien après avoir été embrassée comme ça ? »

- On dirait que tu as une épouvantable gueule de bois, ma chère.

- Oh pas du tout, c'est-à-dire, peut être un peu… Minerva ? Je suis venue pour m'excuser. J'ai fait des choses la nuit dernière et j'ai fait des choses… Oh Min, je me sens si gênée….

Minerva sourit et dit :

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, tu as trop ingéré de cette splendide drogue qu'Albus avait préparée. Et je dois admettre, ça a été une expérience assez… alors arrête d'avoir honte pour rien et voyons ce que je peux faire pour ton mal de tête.

Hermione la regarda pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas la réaction qu'elle avait escomptée. Si Minerva était en colère ou honteuse, elle se serait éperdument moquée de son mal de crâne. « Arrête d'avoir honte pour rien » Ce n'était « rien » pour elle ?

Minerva alla dans la pièce d'à côté et revint avec une tasse fumante d'un liquide bleu malodorant.

- Bois ça.

Hermione obéit et sa migraine s'envola aussitôt.

- Merci, Minerva. Je vais y aller maintenant.

Elle était à la porte quand elle sentit une main sur son bras.

- Encore une fois, Hermione, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi ou quoi que tu imagines. Je vais bien et tu n'as pas besoin d'être gênée. Nous avons toutes les deux plus de 21 ans, non ? Bon moi, un peu plus que 21… Bref, si nous avons décidé d'échanger quelques baisers après une fête, et alors ? Toi et moi sommes si bien élevées et raisonnable le reste du temps, la nuit dernière, nous sommes sorties des chemins battus et avons fait quelque chose de dingue. C'est tout. Et ce soir, tu riras de l'inquiétude que tu éprouves maintenant.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle étreignit brièvement Hermione et sortit pour son premier cours. Hermione la suivit des yeux, très confuse et pas sûre de savoir si elle devait se mettre à pleurer ou à rire. Elle identifia brusquement ce sentiment comme… Oh mon dieu, s'il vous plaît. Que je ne tombe pas amoureuse d'elle. Et tout lui tomba dessus quand elle sentit cette douleur inimitable dans son cœur. Oh putain ! Je l'aime déjà.

Hermione passa le reste de la journée à se dire : Tu ne feras jamais rien. Le fait que tu es amoureuse n'y change rien, Hermione. Pour elle, ce n'était rien et que c'était juste une déviation de sa routine « je suis le professeur McGonagall »et rien mais alors rien d'autre. La chaleur du moment, quelque chose comme ça. Et tu ne lui diras jamais et tu ne feras jamais rien. Oh dieu, je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec elle maintenant. Mais oh, c'est juste un petit béguin, ça arrive de temps en temps. Tu oublieras. Elle est belle, certes, les autres aussi. Elle est intelligente, ok, ce n'est pas la seule… Oh Hermione, quelles conneries es-tu en train de te dire ? Il n'y a personne sur cette terre qui est plus attirante et presque aussi intelligente qu'elle… Merde.

Quelques jours passèrent et elles s'arrangèrent de cette situation. Minerva agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé, et elle essayait de mettre Hermione Mais néanmoins, Minerva avait le sentiment d'avoir oublié de dire quelque chose le matin où Hermione était venue s'excuser. C'était le moment où elle aurait dû admettre que ça avait voulu dire quelque chose pour elle. Que ça avait été plus que du bécotage. Mais elle n'aurait pas été directrice de Gryffondor si elle n'avait pas été courageuse. Il était temps qu'elle se comporte comme une vraie Gryffondor.

Hermione se demandait de qui provenaient les pralines qu'elle recevait chaque jour. Cela avait commencé il y avait quelques semaines et cela continuait. Chaque soir, quand elle revenait dans ses appartements, elle trouvait un autre paquet de ces délicieux bonbons. Mais elle ne les goûtait pas depuis un petit accident…

Elle avait reçu une autre « livraison » et elle avait goûté : les pralines étaient succulentes. Un goût de rhum ou quelque chose comme ça. .. Et après deux chocolats, elle se sentit étourdie. Elle était en route pour aller voir Minerva ce soir-là, et elle avait manqué le rendez vous, parce qu'elle s'était endormie après en avoir mangé un troisième. Minerva parut être très déçue du fait qu'elle n'était pas venue la voir et elles avaient reporté le rendez-vous. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au paquet de chocolat et sentit l'odeur du rhum. « Oh non », pensa-t-elle, « pas ce soir. » Celui qui lui avait envoyé ça voulait qu'elle manque encore son rendez-vous avec Minerva.

C'était une de ces réunions ennuyantes entre deux professeurs. Parler des élèves et de leurs comportements, des nouvelles réglementations et leur fonctionnement, bien sûr, la « joie » d'enseigner, en général. Mais cependant, Hermione était impatiente d'aller à cette réunion. C'était une de ces rares occasions de se retrouver seule à seule avec Minerva.

Quand elle entendit la voix familière « entrez ! », elle entra et fut frappée de surprise. Minerva avait préparé un repas merveilleux, avec des bougies et des décorations florales sur la table et Hermione sentit le romantisme monter en elle.

- Hermione, assieds toi, je reviens tout de suite.

Minerva se précipita hors de la pièce et Hermione la suivit du regard. Elle était tellement belle, ce soir. Ce serait très dur de discuter travail quand Minerva serait à ses côtés. « Calme-toi, Hermione », se sermonna-t-elle.

Quand Minerva revint, elle plaça une très grande assiette devant elle.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Ca sent l'alcool.

Minerva sourit et craqua une allumette.

- C'est de l'ananas flambé, recette de ma grand-mère. Il faut que tu la goûtes.

Hermione goûta et trouva cela délicieux. Elles mangèrent et discutèrent de tout sauf de travail. La jeune femme appréciait cette soirée. Quand Minerva apporta le dessert, Hermione eut l'air étonnée.

- C'est quoi, ça encore ?

- Tu ne connais pas ? C'est un péché, tu verras.

Minerva s'assit à côté de Hermione et lui donna un peu de crème blanche qu'elle avait amenée. C'était très bon, mais il y avait un arrière goût d'alcool.

- Min, c'est quoi ? Du rhum , demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil.

- Tu veux du champagne ? Ou veux-tu de ce fabuleux champagne que j'ai ramené d'Ecosse l'an dernier ? Ou…

Hermione sourit mais secoua la tête.

- Non merci, mais je crois qu'on devrait se mettre à travailler et je ne serais pas capable de m'y mettre si tu me forces à boire.

Minerva rit jaune, et elles allèrent au bureau. Quand Hermione prit les papiers qu'elle avait amenés avec elle, Minerva lui offrit un paquet de chocolat.

- Un bonbon N

Et là…. A ce moment, Hermione vit clair. Comme elle avait pu être aveugle ! Elle regarda Minerva et prit le paquet de ses mains.

- Non merci, Min mais je peux t'offrir quelque chose d'autre.

Et avec ça, elle posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa. Ce ne fut qu'un baiser sur les lèvres mais son objectif fut atteint. Minerva avait l'air sur le cul, et Hermione souriait.

- Tu n'as pas à me saouler pour m'embrasser.

Minerva se libéra des bras de Hermione et se leva. Elle fixa le plancher, gênée.

- Je suis désolée, Hermione. J'ai agi comme une gamine stupide.

Elle regarda Hermione et demanda d'une voix tremblante :

- Cette nuit que nous avons passée ensemble, représente-t-elle quelque chose pour toi ?

Hermione se leva également, se dirigea vers Minerva et quand elle fut devant elle, posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ca représente beaucoup pour moi. Tu représente tellement pour moi…

Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, Hermione sourit et demanda calmement :

- C'est toi qui m'as envoyé les chocolats ?

- Je suis désolée mais je ne savais comment…, rougit elle.

- Comment faire pour que je t'embrasse encore ?

Minerva hocha la tête et Hermione posa son front contre celui de sa compagne.

- Juste en me le demandant, chérie.

Elles se sourirent et Minerva chuchota :

- Je suis tellement amoureuse de toi, Mione.

- C'est merveilleux, parce que je suis amoureuse de toi aussi, sourit Hermione.

Elle pencha la tête pour essayer de l'embrasser mais Minerva l'arrêta.

- Non, cette fois, je veux le faire.

Hermione taquina son aînée en tournant la tête plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que finalement, elle laisse Minerva l'embrasser. C'était du pur plaisir que de sentir ses lèvres encore une fois. Minerva se sentait heureuse. C'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait : embrasser Hermione comme si demain n'existait pas. Et quand Hermione se retira, elle la tint serrée contre elle.

- Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes.

- Je peux respirer un peu ? Tu es pire qu'un mec, rit Hermione.

Minerva sourit et emmena Hermione dans sa chambre. La plus jeune des deux sourit en se remémorant leur premier baiser. Elle s'assit prudemment sur le lit et après une heure, Hermione clama d'une voix rauque :

- C'est tellement mieux d'être pleinement consciente qu'à moitié ivre.

- Je préfère ça aussi confirma Minerva.

Elles s'embrassèrent encore et Hermione murmura

- Si le baiser était la nouvelle matière que tu enseignais, je démissionnerais de mon poste de professeur, et l'élève Granger serait de retour en deux temps trois mouvements.

- Et je te le promets, tu serais encore ma meilleure élève.

Elles rirent toutes deux et Minerva serra Hermione contre elle.

- Cette fois, nous n'avons rien à dire à l'alcool, donc nous n'avons pas d'excuses pour ce qui arrivera ce soir.

- Qu'est ce qui arrivera ce soir , demanda Hermione d'un ton innocent.

- Seulement si tu veux… chuchota Minerva pour toute réponse.

« Comme les mots peuvent être doux » pensa Hermione et libéra lentement Minerva de ses lourdes robes. Elle sentit son amante trembler d'anticipation, et après l'avoir déshabillé, Minerva la regarda d'un air incertain. Hermione se rendit compte que ce tremblement n'était pas seulement dû à l'anticipation mais aussi à la nervosité. Hermione fit se coller leurs corps et embrassa gentiment sa joue et sa gorge en murmurant :

- Tu es splendide, amour.

Minerva soupira de soulagement et approcha son visage de celui de Hermione. Elles s'embrassèrent encore et Minerva déshabilla sa maîtresse. Quand elle ne put plus attendre, Hermione l'accueillit et leurs cœurs surent qu'elles s'étaient trouvées.

Plus tard, elles étaient toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre, perdues dans ce moment de béatitude, avec un sourire rêveur sur le visage.

- Je ne te quitterai jamais Minerva. Promets moi qu'on ne se séparera jamais.

Minerva lui fit face.

- Je te promets.

Et avec ça, elle l'embrassa sur la bouche. Hermione aurait pu mourir à ce moment. Elle était trop heureuse pour respirer. Minerva cessa de l'embrasser et la regarda d'un air allumeur.

- Hé, c'est pas juste, si tu voulais bien me rendre mon baiser…

- Ne me reproche rien si tu es droguée à mes baisers maintenant quand j'en aurais fini avec toi., répondit Hermione d'un ton diabolique.

Elles s'embrassèrent et Minerva chuchota :

- J'ai peur que ce ne soit déjà le cas.

- Ca me va, chérie, ça me va…

FIN

* * *

Alors, alors, ALORS ?


End file.
